


Possibility

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Gen, HIV/AIDS, Interrogation, Light Angst, Multi, Nervousness, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: The door opened.Danny gaped.





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked 00qad + "I told him everything" - this is a pre-slash story, hope you like it anyway

_Possibilities_

Danny nervously looked around the room, eyes darting left and right, feet tapping on the floor in an erratic rhythm - if it could be defined as such, since they didn't follow a particular scheme - and his balled up fists were stuffed between his thighs, wrists trembling; it was as if he had suddenly been thrust into one of his worst nightmares - at least since he had discovered that the secret service was thirsting for his blood: the room was cold, all impersonal steel and a menacing one-way mirror that made Danny feel like he was trapped in a terrarium or an aquarium, constantly under scrutiny.

Much to his surprise, he hadn't been manacled to the table and nobody had harmed him - though, he supposed that they had already done enough when they had purposefully gotten him infected with HIV. Danny shook the thought away, teeth sinking in his lower lip: the diagnosis still panicked him, every morning he studied his body in the mirror in search of any tell-tale discolorations on his skin.

But those would be stage three symptoms and, as far as Danny knew, the virus was in a state of latency in his T cells.

Not that comforting but still, it could have been worse; Danny had learnt to see the positive side in any situation and even if that made him seem particularly foolish, he didn't really care - Frances had offered him a bittersweet smile at that explanation, halfway between proud and heartbroken.

The door opened.

Danny gaped.

Looking at the young man who was sitting in front of him with a steaming mug of tea - white with a black Q painted on it, the handle chipped on the swell of the bottom curve - was like gazing into a mirror: they were startlingly similar, if one ignored the different quality of their hair and the fact that the other man wore glasses with what seemed to be pretty thick lenses.

"Hello, Danny" a grin transformed the other's face, turned it into an expression Danny had never seen on himself - but that probably was because he never grinned, preferring sweet and soft smiles to express himself "And no, we're not even distantly related: I have the labwork, if you want to give it a read"

Danny appreciated that nothing about the other's voice implied that he wouldn't understand much of the report, unless there was a line at the bottom written in simple English for the benefit of those who didn't have a degree in Genetics or whatever title was needed to do that kind of job.

Still, Danny nodded in agreement since the other man had been so nice about his offer.  
  
"You talked with agent Double-Oh Seven, correct?"

007.

The number didn't really do justice to the man Danny had been trapped in the room with for hours: eyes as blue as ice and a predatory calm lazily swimming in them, a subtle flashing reminder of how dangerous he could be - no matter the fact that he was wearing a suit perfectly tailored to every line of his body and how politely he expressed himself.

He was dangerous.

Kind.

And he wouldn't bat an eyelash as he stabbed you in the back or shot a bullet right between your eyes.

"I told him everything" Danny immediately blurted out.

"I know, but I would like to hear the story again if you don't mind?"

Danny knew very well that whether he minded or not, it really didn't make much difference: the other's request was a concealed demand - polite, but still an order "Who are you?"

"Q"

He tilted his head to the side and then shrugged "Okay"

"I'm MI6 Quartermaster"

"I have no idea what that means"

Q took a sip of his tea, clearly relishing in the taste flooding his tongue "I take care of weapons, cars, various gadgets... and I oversee the more delicate missions"

"Sounds like a lot"

"It is"

In Danny's experience, people either downplayed or overstated their actual efforts: Q, instead, seemed to just objectively acknowledge the kind of pressure he was put under.

It was a very mature thing.

Danny wasn't sure he would have acted the same and that immediately made him respect Q - he opened his mouth and started talking, unprompted.

In that moment, Danny didn't know many things: he didn't know Q would tell him that he actually wasn't sick, that one of MI5 agents had been planted in the facility and instructed to show him a fake positive test to scare him; he didn't know Q would show him a video feed of Alex, breathing and alive; he didn't know he would fall in love with the quirky Quartermaster with a wicked sense of humour nobody really got and his lover, the infamous 007, who had a heart as soft as ice cream.

He didn't know anything but he wouldn't regret a thing.

He would be happy.

They would be happy.

Far more than Danny's wildest dreams ever had allowed him to imagine. 


End file.
